<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Humid Nights by motherconfessor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859213">Humid Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherconfessor/pseuds/motherconfessor'>motherconfessor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flight Attendant (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bath Sex, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Outdoor Sex, Pre-Canon, Vaginal Fingering, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherconfessor/pseuds/motherconfessor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in the late hours of the evening, the heat persisted, leaving sweat to drip down the back of her neck and shoulder, and despite how hot it was, how she shouldn’t be able to stand the feeling of another person touching her, there was nothing that could move her from Miranda’s arms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cecilia/Miranda Croft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Humid Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So they had one scene together in episode 5, on the phone, and I'm convinced they're girlfriends.</p>
<p>Watch me manifest a new ship out of nowhere because of one (1) interaction with Miranda Croft.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cecilia was stretched in the bath, pushing her toes against the porcelain edge as her back pressed against the warm body. The water rippled with the movement, causing flower petals to shift across the agitated surface, shifting like bobbing boats through the water.</p>
<p>It was an outdoor bath, bed and breakfast, on some property in the middle of nowhere and aside from the heat, it was a nice place.</p>
<p>The water was cool against the hot, humid air. Even in the late hours of the evening, the heat persisted, leaving sweat to drip down the back of her neck and shoulder, and despite how hot it was, how she shouldn’t be able to stand the feeling of another person touching her, there was nothing that could move her from Miranda’s arms.</p>
<p>Dropping her head back against the woman’s shoulder, she looked up at the night sky that sat clear above them. She’d never seen so many stars before, nor had she ever witnessed the milky way in all of its glory.</p>
<p>“Christmas in Summer is weird,” she said, breaking the silence.</p>
<p>Miranda scoffed, and with it, Cecilia turned to move her eyes from the sky to the woman, watching as a small smile tugged at her lips. At the very least, she was amused by her commentary.</p>
<p>“You’re the one who said you were tired of the snow,” Miranda said. “Wanted to go somewhere else.”</p>
<p>“You’re always off travelling. Is it wrong that I wanted <em>some</em> time with you?”</p>
<p>“No,” Miranda said, speaking it softly and then she was drawing in a deep breath, likely pulling her thoughts deep into her most recent job. Cecilia settled against her and felt the words settle like a weight on their chests. Technically, she wasn’t meant to be here. Viktor hadn’t known she’d slipped off to Australia on a different flight––he likely would; there was very little the man didn’t know––, but that was a problem for another day.</p>
<p>Right now they had the stars above them, the bed and breakfast to themselves, and Miranda’s body against her back. There wasn’t another person for at least a few kilometres, which meant that for the first time in a very long time, they could <em>be</em>.</p>
<p>She shifted in the water, turning to the fruit bowl that had been set to the side and picked up one of the pomegranates. The fruit was firm, and she pressed her thumbnail into it, trying to pierce the skin in an attempt to get to the seeds inside.</p>
<p>She heard Miranda huff behind her, and then the woman was shifting, reaching out of the bath to the wooden deck.</p>
<p>Cecilia paused at the familiar <em>swishing</em> of the blade and tried not to scoff as Miranda took the pomegranate from her grip, and sliced through the pomegranate swiftly.</p>
<p>It was definitely <em>something </em>to watch, especially when the purple juice spilt from her hand, dripping into the water like drops of dye. As Miranda split down the sides, partially sectoring it in three quick movements, Cecilia couldn’t help but be mesmerised, and a little turned on.</p>
<p>No matter how many times she’d seen her use her knife––whether on food, or clothes or otherwise––Cecilia found herself mesmerised, forgetting whatever she’d been thinking about before and wishing only to feel the knife pressed against her, threatening to the very same thing.</p>
<p>Miranda chuckled behind her, likely sensing where her thoughts had gone, and then one half of the fruit was being handed back to her as Miranda kept hold of the other half.</p>
<p>Cecilia turned to glare at her. “That’s <em>mine</em>.”</p>
<p>“You’ve got yours there,” Miranda gestured with the knife, before she dipped the blade into the water, rinsing it off, and then set it aside. (Later, Cecilia knew Miranda would thoroughly clean and dry the knife, but it was only for an hour, it’d hardly hurt the blade).</p>
<p>Cecilia scowled. “You can’t just fucking take things that don’t belong to you.”</p>
<p>“Can’t I?” And then she watched as Miranda popped the sectored sides and pressed it to her mouth, taking a bite of the pomegranate, so the seeds split and filled her mouth.</p>
<p>Cecilia set her pomegranate aside then, sitting up to turn in the deep bath and watched as the woman drew the fruit away, looking as though she’d taken a bite out of man rather than fruit with the way the juice stained her face, dripping down her chin and throat.</p>
<p>The woman’s brow quirked, softly enquiring as she swallowed, and Cecilia pressed forward, kissing her until she felt the tartness wash over her mouth, against her tongue, until the stickiness melted with their saliva.</p>
<p>Miranda’s mouth was warm against hers, and as she pressed forward, she wrapped her arms around Miranda’s shoulders until the woman dropped her section of the pomegranate too, her hands coming to sticky settle on her waist. There, Miranda tugged her closer between her spread thighs, their chests pressing together. It was enough to make her thoughts spin dizzily with possibilities.</p>
<p>“<em>Miranda</em>,” she sighed against her, pulling away to look at her. The woman’s mouth was still stained, but there was an arrogance to her as she shifted her head, eyebrows raised. She looked ethereal, like some goddess of war, and it was enough for Cecelia to draw a deep breath, trying to settle the growing heat that drew threw her body.</p>
<p>She kissed her again, her hand drawing down in the bath cool water, slipping down Miranda’s abdomen to between her parted thighs.</p>
<p>As she brushed over the dark curls of the pubic hair, Miranda’s hand snatched at her wrist as she pulled away to stare at her, eyebrows raised. “What do you think you’re doing?”</p>
<p>“Fucking you,” Cecilia said shortly. “I thought that was obvious.”</p>
<p>“<em>You </em>said you wanted a ‘<em>nice</em> <em>night</em> in the bath’. Not a fucking. You were quite clear about that.”</p>
<p>“Can’t a girl change her mind?” she asked sweetly. Usually, Miranda was on her the moment they were alone, it was hardly her fault that she wanted a peaceful hour between them where they did more than fuck, claw and bite at each other––but then Miranda had looked like some vampiric goddess in the bath. All thoughts of peacefully lazing under the stars had left her.</p>
<p>“She <em>can</em>,” Miranda said, and she was tugging the wrist closer, and Cecilia felt a purposeful grind against fingers, even in the resistance of the water, there was an intent that brought a shiver down her spine. “But if we’re going to fuck, we’re fucking on <em>my</em> terms.”</p>
<p>“It’s always your terms,” Cecilia said, snatching her hand away as she rose to sit tall on her knees. “Just let me fuck <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>Miranda’s eyebrows rose, and Cecilia watched as she twitched with annoyance, jaw clenching before she let it pass. “You fuck plenty on your terms.”</p>
<p>“Me riding the biggest cock you can find in the sex shop is <em>not</em> me fucking you. That’s <em>you</em> setting a challenge.”</p>
<p>At that, Miranda smirked, looking up at her. “And don’t you surpass your expectations every time?” She did and looked good doing it. There’d been more than once when Miranda had been <em>frustrated</em> that she couldn’t feel it.</p>
<p>“Let me fuck you.”</p>
<p>Miranda leant up towards her and then Cecilia was watching as the woman took her hand, and brought it to her mouth. First, her index finger, drawing into her mouth, her tongue stroking against its length as she sucked, slowly drawing it out, and then she did the same to her thumb, where her tongue swiped at the pad of it, before drawing its length deep into her mouth, intentionally dragging her teeth against it as she sucked.</p>
<p>It was the first time Cecilia felt envious of the fact that she didn’t have a cock––the way Miranda’s eyes stared at her as she held her thumb firmly but gently between her teeth, grinning––it was enough to know what she was capable of, should she so choose.</p>
<p>“You’re a bitch,” Cecilia said, as her hand dropped away. Miranda laughed, and it was all the warning Cecilia had before her hips were grabbed.</p>
<p>Thrown backwards, Cecilia gasped as her back hit the side of the end of the tub with a smack, feeling as the water rushed the edges with the force of the movement, spilling across the sides down onto the deck it resided on.</p>
<p>Drawing a breath, she watched Miranda hover above her, grinning bright and wide as her hands continued to pin her in place.</p>
<p>Cecilia tried to glare and failed, feeling the shock wash over her. But the shock melted and Cecilia grabbed at the woman, a hand wrapping into Miranda’s hair to tug her close as she kissed her hard, bitting down on Miranda’s bottom lip and puncturing the skin.</p>
<p>Blood burst into her mouth, metallic against the sweet tartness of the pomegranate, and with it, she heard Miranda’s growl, low and feral in her mouth––it was enough to send a sharp rush straight through to her clit.</p>
<p>She tugged harder at the woman’s hair, and then Miranda was sliding her body between her legs, one hand hooking underneath her knee and lifting it high over her shoulder so that Cecilia was feeling the tightness of the muscles run down her leg––not unlike what she used to have other girls do to her back when she was dancing and trying to increase her flexibility.</p>
<p>And then her other leg was being lifted, over the side of the tub, so she was spread wide and open for her, watching as Miranda pulled back. The purple of the pomegranate had been washed away in the brief tussle, but Cecelia watched with pride as blood––a deep red in the porch light––dripped from her bottom lip, spilling down her chin.</p>
<p>She curled her hand tighter in Miranda’s hair, tugging her closer even as she felt the woman resist.</p>
<p>“Oh come on,” Cecilia goaded, tugging her closer. “Didn’t you want to fuck me?”</p>
<p>“I should belt you,” Miranda said, lifting a hand to her mouth and wiping at her face, checking that it was as bloody as she suspected. Her face turned feral. “But you’d like it too much.”</p>
<p>Cecilia laughed, feeling a flutter low in her belly at the thought. Miranda’s clothes weren’t <em>far</em> away. She was sure could fumble her way out of her grip and grab it for her should she change her mind.</p>
<p>“<em>Whatever</em> will you do,” Cecilia asked, rocking her hips above the water, near the woman’s face. “I’m so very <em>trapped</em> in your grip. Entirely <em>helpless</em>.”</p>
<p>“Oh fuck off with that,” Miranda snapped. “If you want me to fuck you, you’re gonna have to <em>ask.</em> Nicely. And if you’re very good, I might pull out that nice cock you<em> so discreetly</em> brought in your bag.”</p>
<p>“Of course, you went through my stuff.”</p>
<p>“And I’m to pretend you didn’t go through <em>mine</em>?” she asked.</p>
<p>Cecilia flushed. That was certainly true. The moment that she’d had two minutes alone with Miranda’s bag she’d unzipped it and looked through its entire contents, digging for Christmas presents––but if she’d purchased it, it was presently missing from the usual places. However, she <em>did</em> happen to come across some nice rope.</p>
<p>Miranda pressed forward, and Cecilia drew in a breath, feeling the muscles that ran down her thigh tighten as the flexibility she was forcing. It was a slow, lengthening pain, and if she was honest, it was not entirely unpleasant when Miranda was looking at her like she promised to stretch her out and use her.</p>
<p>And then she felt fingers press against her and it was all she could do to bite her lip and rock her hips against the pattern the woman was drawing over her cunt.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to fuck you?”</p>
<p>Cecilia’s eyelids fluttered at the growing sensation tugging low in her belly and gave a soft noise from the back of her throat.</p>
<p>“Ask me nicely.”</p>
<p>“Please, Miranda.”</p>
<p>“Please what?”</p>
<p>“Please fuck me.”</p>
<p>She slid inside of her and Cecilia gasped, filling the fingers press deep before she began thrusting inside of her with purposeful intent. She could hear the water rushing around them, hitting against the sides of the tub and crashing over its sides––and then Miranda was pushing closer, pressing her leg closer to her body, so the tightness of the muscle drew through her backside now, her other leg still hopelessly cast over the tub.</p>
<p>“God, <em>Miran</em>…” she hissed, and tugged the woman’s head to hers, kissing her hard and sharp, as the woman’s thumb draw over her clit.</p>
<p>She squeezed around the fingers thrusting deep inside of her, feeling the tension build and tense until she could feel her leg cramping. Still, she rocked her hips, kissing against the woman’s mouth until her head dropped back against the side of the tub, a low tugging growing bolder and bolder insider of her as she gasped and moaned until the sounds of their fucking filled the night sky.</p>
<p>Her eyes fluttered, and in a glance, she caught Miranda’s face shifting from determination to marvel at her own work, and then Cecilia’s eyes squeezed shut as her back tensed and spasmed, her cunt squeezing around the fingers until she was crying out with a gasp.</p>
<p>Her chest heaved in a great breath and then she was coming around Miranda’s fingers until her muscles fatigued out of nowhere––with it Miranda’s pace slowed, and then eased until she was sliding out.</p>
<p>Cecilia softened, her leg sliding off Miranda’s shoulder to splash into the water (now only half filling the tub) and watched as the woman she loved looked at her with a strange fascination.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Cecilia said, drawing her hand to cup against her cheek. Miranda allowed herself to be pulled closer, her mouth pressing gently against hers, and then sweetly until she was pulled in her arms and pressed firmly against her. “Merry Christmas, my love.”</p>
<p>Miranda huffed, look away as she grumbled, “No need to ruin a moment.”</p>
<p>“Oh, because wishing a Merry Christmas is so <em>terrible</em>.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“And whatever will you do about it? <em>Belt me</em>?”</p>
<p>Miranda gave a small laugh, her eyes turning back to look at her. “Might, if you keep that up.”</p>
<p>“Promises. Now kiss me again, and I promise to use that pretty rope to tie you up.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>